


An unwanted war

by Vrixed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrixed/pseuds/Vrixed
Summary: Purpled had always tried his best to avoid conflict, always being so scared of being hurt or losing a life, it’s why he stayed neutral.Though one day that more so prison of peace is disrupted by a certain dictator who won’t take 'no' as an answer.
Relationships: Eret & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	An unwanted war

Purpled’s Pov 

A small sigh escaped my lips as I overlooked the surrounding area from up top my UFO. It would almost be a calming sight if it weren’t for all the pain and suffering that I watched happen all around me, I couldn’t do anything either way if I wanted to stay neutral, and that’s what I want to do, to stay neutral. I just don’t want to be involved in any conflict or hated for being on one side or the other..

Though I’m not sure being entirely forgotten as a whole is any better. No one really ever has time for me, always busy fighting with each other, nothing playful. Everything used to be so much calmer and friendly and now you can’t even spend a minute without wondering if you’re about to be killed or ambushed. Even people who aren’t usually involved get roped in. Though I’ve luckily been able to avoid everything so far.

I’ve practically been in my UFO for weeks now. Though I’ll probably need to leave to get some more supplies at some point. Like food.. though that can wait. I can risk a few days without food but I don’t want to risk a stab to the back. The three live system here is terrifying. Though thankfully only a life is taken away by another person under certain circumstances. Otherwise you’re pretty much fine if you want to go jump off a cliff for fun.. that sounds more morbid then I intended. But it’s true.

If I’m being honest, I think being left alone like this is starting to get to me.. Like.. I’m not really taking care of myself as well as before I guess. My previous statements making that pretty clear if I’m willing to starve to avoid conflict.. But I’m sure other people here have it worse anyways. I mean like, Tommy and Wilbur are exiled right now. That’s probably worse then what’s happening to me.

It’s like everyone here has a purpose, something to give while I’m just nothing. A side character. No not even a side character, I’m like a plain face to fill up empty space in a background. Because at least side characters are semi-noticed. I’m getting too upset over this..

I’ve probably been laying on my back up here for hours now. It’s night time and the moon is fully out. Probably around midnight then. It is a bit peaceful up here, only when I’m looking up though. The stars are comforting, more so then anyone here.

I let out a small grumble as I slowly made my way back inside. It was starting to get cold and my purple hoodie wasn’t doing to much against the freezing air. It was colder at night as well, not to mention the fact it’s nearly December. I might need to get more clothing as well the next time I go out.

Once I managed to get back inside I realized something was off. The lanterns I usually had lighting up the place were out and the light was replaced by almost complete darkness. "What the heck.." I quietly muttered to myself before slowly making my way to my chests placed on the back wall.

I grabbed a flint and steel, making my way to one of the lanterns and carefully lighting it up. Now there was a decent bit of light. As I was turning, something came into view. It wasn’t just something, it was a person. Standing only feet away from where I stood. It was Schlatt. Why was he here!? "Hey kid." The man then said in a very condescending tone.

I only responded by going a taking a step away from him. I was in no way prepared for an interaction of any kind, violent or not.. and by going off of what I’ve heard about him. It’s about to get real violent. I felt my breath hitch as he started getting closer, close enough so he was barely a foot away.

"Now now, no need to be so scared. I just have a proposal." Schlatt then said, his tone still sinister. "What do you want?" I asked in reply, trying my best to make sure my voice didn’t waver or show how scared I was. "Heh, straight to business, just how I like it. Now then, how would you feel about joining Manberg in the war. I’m sure you could put yourself to good use by doing so." He responded, an evil glint in his eyes.

I swallowed down the knot forming in my throat before speaking once more, "I’m sorry but I won’t be doing that. As someone’s who been neutral, I’d prefer to stay that way." I said, the look I got in return making me want to cower and run, he didn’t look like a sane man... "Well then.. I’m sure you’ll be useful elsewhere then.." he then spoke.

I took a moment to think over what he was saying, not registering the fact he pulled something out until a glass bottle of a potion crashed on the floor at my feet. I let out a gasp as I felt a sudden exhaustion fill me. My knees buckled and I fell backwards, hitting the floor with a thud. 

My vision started blurring and my thought were getting more and more hazy. The last thing I saw before everything was dark was Schlatt looming over, laughing. I could faintly comprehend myself being dragged. The pain in the head widening and making me feeling numb all at once, and then I finally felt the last of my consciousness drift away.

Some time later

I slowly felt my consciousness return, though I didn’t open my eyes immediately, taking a moment to recall what had happened. I was just kidnapped.. taken hostage, something! Am I gonna be tortured!?

I felt that something was around my neck though I wasn’t sure what it was exactly. It seemed as though I didn’t have my hoodie on anymore either. I carefully opened my eyes. Quickly closing them a moment later as the light that filled my vision sent a small pain through my head.

I felt a bit light headed as well. This time I opened my eyes a bit more slowly, waiting a bit to get used to the light before opening them fully. I sat up from where I was laying. I was in some sort of white room, it looked like a mental asylum type room. There was nothing in it other then white padding covering every surface in the room.

Well I guess there was a camera in the corner as well. That didn’t settle my nerves at all. Suddenly there was a creaking and then a loud thud, I quickly turned to see Schlatt entering the room through a now not hidden door. I quickly backed up against the wall on the other side of the room. Who knows what he’ll do to me!

He only chuckled see me panic. "Hey kid, you see what’s on your neck?" He then asked. I slowly took my eyes off of him to look down, my hands coming up to touch whatever was placed around my neck. It was a collar, but that probably wasn’t the worst part. It was a shock collar. 

My eyes widened in terror upon realizing that fact. I quickly looked back towards Schlatt who was now grinning way too wide to be normal. Slowly he pulled out a remote from behind his back. "This is just a warning for what’ll happen if you disobey." He said smoothly before turning the remote on. 

I heard a beep come from the collar but I didn’t dare look away. I then watched as he turned a dial to the number 5. Suddenly numerous shocks were spiking through my body. I could only let out sharp gasps and choked sobs as the pain it caused. I curled in on myself on the ground, clawing at the device around my neck as tears started streaming down my face. 

The dictator only let out a terrifying laugh, watching me as if I was some entertainment show. Letting out one more scream before he finally turned it off I fell to my side unmoving. I kept gasping for air trying to get myself to breathe properly. 

"Now then, I’ll be takin you to the mine. Won’t be getting outta there until you find diamonds." Schlatt then said, walking over and grabbing my arm, starting to drag me out of the room. I quickly tried to keep up so I wouldn’t get shocked. It felt absolutely horrible. It felt as though my skin was being fried.. and it was only on 5, there were 19 other settings on the damn thing so who knows how bad it’d feel if turned up to 20...

Eventually we made it to a mine where I was roughly given an iron pickaxe and the orders to start mining. I quickly got to work, scared out of my mind about getting hurt again, who knows if he has other stuff planned as well. I’m certainly not looking forward to it. I really just want to curl up on my bed back at home. Wallowing in self pity because no one wanted to talk to me.

Anything would be better than this.. 

I’m not sure how long I had been digging around for but I had to go back to get a new pick 5 times because all the other ones broke! So now it was when I was on my sixth pickaxe did I finally find some. There were 4 in total. I just hoped it’d be enough for him. 

I dug around a bit more til I used the last of the durability on the pickaxe, only finding a single diamond more in the process so there was now 5. The number reminded me of the shock, sending a small shiver down my spine.

I quickly ran all the way back from the depths of the mine, not wanting to be in there any longer then I had to. Once I made it back I saw that Schlatt was standing at the entrance, waiting with his arms crossed in a way that made me feel sick to my stomach.

Once I was close enough I handed him the diamonds. He stayed silent as he inspected them carefully. "Right, now then, since you took so long I ain’t getting you any food and you’ll be stuck on dial 1 for an hour." He then spoke as he once again dragged me by my arm, heading towards the room I was in previously.

I didn’t fully register what he had meant until after I had been thrown back into the room. He took out the remote again, to which I flinched at the sight, he then turned the dial to 1 and then left. I then had to sit there for an hour in pain as I felt a small shock ever second. I was crying again, curling into myself once more.

I just wanted all this to stop, for it to end. I just didn’t want to be in pain at this point, even if it cost me a life because I knew it’d only get worse from here. When the shocks finally stopped I was left a heaving mess on the ground.

Soon that day turned into days, then into weeks, then so on until I stopped counting. I felt wrecked and broken. Everything in me hurt, my body, my mind. It felt as though something died inside me along with the hope of someone trying to look for me.

The shocking had gotten worse though it was now bearable up until the dial was at 15. Not to mention the other methods that had been used to get me to comply with whatever he wanted. It was mostly mining that I had to do though some other stuff included doing paper work of some kind, to also building stuff for him. Though I never went far from that wretched white room.

The only time I had attempted to escape I was punished by being shocked with the dial up to 20 for 12 hours straight... I felt as though I couldn’t talk after that and I never attempted to talk after either way. The only sense of relief I had was when Schlatt hadn’t come down in a few weeks.

Sure I was absolutely starved and dehydrated but it was almost normal at this point. It was a bit strange though. Maybe something happened to him..? I never did get any news about what was happening on the outside world.

The only thing I knew was this bitch of a prison was somewhere deep under water in which there was only a small tunnel leading to. It made me wonder how long ago he had this place built, how long he was waiting for a use for it. 

I was pretty much a slave to him, and this was all because I didn’t want to be involved in conflict in the first place, didn’t want to go through any pain.. well that sure backfired. I think the only reason he didn’t kill me was due to the diamonds I got for him. I had probably gotten over 100 in total.

Though it may have also been because then a death message would appear and someone may have acknowledged my existence and start questioning him. Though I started to doubt that last part. It was probably to only ensure no one had any reason to think about me. 

If no one remembered about me anymore then they had then he had nothing to worry about anyone questioning him or trying to look for me. I had definitely changed a lot throughout how long I had spent here.

I was a lot more skinny, like a skeleton you’d find at one of those halloween stores. It was almost comical in a sense, I went from not really wanting or bothering to eat to being desperate for any scraps I’d get. It was certainly one way to fix the way I thought about food. It now seemed more like a necessity then a choice.

Which in hindsight it was probably a good thing for me to realize though it was probably now useless with the fact I had no control over when I got anything edible anymore. Seeing how Schlatt has been towards me this whole time it makes me almost wish I joined up with Pogtopia or something. 

Based off of how cruel the man has been it makes me a bit worried about how the others are dealing with him. I wonder how many people are still on his side too..

I’ve been here so long it’s honestly hard to remember how the sky looks even grass or the ocean, trees and flowers. It almost sounds like a foreign concept now... I just wish I could get out of here, or at least for Schlatt to come back soon as he’s the only person I’ve been in contact with for so long. Even if there hadn’t been a single positive thing that has come from him..

I just wish I could talk to someone.. like Tommy or Tubbo.. I missed them. Hell I pretty much missed everyone at this point. Even if they’ve completely forgotten about me..

Eret’s Pov 

It had been a few weeks since L’manberg had been reclaimed by Wilbur now. Everything was going well it seemed and I was even invited to go help look through Schlatt’s stuff since he had passed away due to a heart attack. It was a kinda sad way to go but nevertheless everyone was now free from his reign. Though Quackity still sometimes mentions wanted to revive him.

He probably need to go to therapy, a lot of the people here do. I at least know Wilbur’s been a bit better, especially with his father here now and his family not united. I had even been forgiven by most people, though they were still a bit weary of me. Of course Tommy and Wilbur were the most iffy about me, it was understandable though.

I still had my castle but I didn’t hold any power there, I mostly just made it as a place people were welcomed to stay at invade they ever needed a place to stay or get away from others. 

Though even with everything seemingly going well I couldn’t help but feel as if something was off about the whole thing. I pushed those feelings aside for now as I had to get to L’Manberg now.

It was a short trip to the office building in which quite a few people were gathered around what was left of Schlatt. There was a pile for stuff people would keep, one for repurposing, and another for the rest of the stuff in which they’d burn. 

The people there were Wilbur, Niki, Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, Phil, Technoblade, and then myself. As I went to join them I could feel slight glares from Wilbur and Tommy, though I ignored them. I gave a simple hello as a couple others greeted me back.

I looked around a bit at what was there before going to look at some of the paper work, all of which was untouched by everyone else. I flipped through a couple stacks which were mostly about costs and damages and such before finding a folder that had 'Secret' labeled on the front.

I grabbed the folder from the stack before walking over and sitting down on a chair to flip through it a bit more comfortably. It was a pretty big folder though not as big as a dictionary it was still fairly big. I opened the folder. What I saw made my heart drop, there on the paper were the words 'I took some kid named Purpled'. There were pages upon pages describing horrible torture.

I felt sick as I came across pictures of the the young boy, every other one he seemed to be in more pain and looked more skinny then before. I felt pressure build up behind my eyes as I kept looking through it. Eventually I found got to the last page, it had clear directions to where he was keeping the boy. How long had Purpled been gone!?

Schlatt’s been gone for weeks too which means Purpled has been alone that whole time! I quickly stood up after putting everything back in the folder. Carrying it with me, I went over to Wilbur who blatantly ignored my presence. "Wilbur-" I tried to speak before being cut off instantly "Not now Eret, can’t you see I’m busy!?" Wilbur interrupted with a harsh tone.

I decided not to wait for any other answer, deciding to take matters into my own hands. If the president didn’t bother listening to me I recons the others would brush me off as well before I could even say a word. So with that I turned on my heel and walked to the door.

Just as I was about to leave I only said one thing "I’m beginning to not regret betraying you Wilbur.." before slamming the door behind me and rushing towards the building that had Schlatt’s old office, not bothering to look at anyone’s shocked expression. Once I was at the building and in Schlatt’s office I was able to easily find the trapdoor that lay hidden under the desk. I set the folder in an enderchest before uncovering the trapdoor.

I didn’t give a second thought before crawling inside and rushing through the hallway that was connected. I could already smell a bit of blood from where I was, only causing me to run faster.

When I reached the ended of the hallway there was an opening to a room that had one door on one side and an entrance to a mine on the other. There were a few chests lining the wall as well. I ignored them in favor of going towards the door.

When I opened the door I was filled with many emotions, the most notable being relief, panic, and worry. Purpled was laying on the floor covered in his own blood with torn up clothes. I also noticed that he had on the same shock collar I saw from the photos. 

His eyes looked dull and glazed over. I was by his side in a second carefully lifting him into a sitting position so he was laying against me. He seemed so out of it a second earlier that it nearly surprised me when I heard a small groan of pain from the boy. I watched as he slowly turned his head to look as me.

The way his eyes widened I shock, filling with unshed tears, absolutely broke my heart. He looked so hurt and utterly confused. I quickly pulled him into a hug, rubbing circles into the kid’s back as he slowly but surely returned it. He was shaking and crying by now. Silent sobs coming from the boy.

I carefully moved him so that he was against my side. I then used my other hand to grab an enderchest from my inventory, placing it down and quickly grabbing a small pocket knife. I felt as the boy tensed at the sight of it. 

"Hey, Purpled, it’s okay. I just want to get that collar off of you. Is that alright..?" I quietly reassured him in as calming of a voice as I could muster. He slowly nodded, seemingly a bit suspicious but allowing me nonetheless. I quickly used the knife the snap the collar, letting it fall from his neck to reveal scarred over skin about 2 inches thick all around his neck.

I put the knife away, watching as he brought a hand up to rub his neck, the scarred skin making him look surprised as he felt around his neck. A moment later he was back to sobbing into my arms as I held onto him as tightly as I could. He was an absolute wreck.

He still hadn’t said a word which was worrying though it may be due to exhaustion and such. I spent the next few minutes getting him some food and water that I had brought with me as well as wrapping some open wounds that he had. There was a concerning amount...

He still seemed a bit tense about something, I quickly realized the reason. "Hey Purpled, you don’t have to worry about anything anymore. Schlatt is dead and I will be taking you far away from here." I quietly spoke to him, the words sending him into another small breakdown as I continued to hold him. He looked so small in my arms.

After he was done crying again he looked into my eyes as I had since then taken off my usual sunglasses to give a more calming presence. "T-Thank y-you.." I heard him quietly whisper in a hoarse voice. "Everything will be okay now. I’ll never leave you." I comforted him in return.

A bit later and I was now carrying him in my arms back the way I had entered. I watched relief wash over him as soon as we got out out the trapdoor. He winced at the light that was coming through the windows so without much thought I handed him my sunglasses. 

He visibly relaxed in my arms after he put them on. He had a small smile on his face as he seemed to have fallen asleep, I don’t blame him honestly. I almost feel a sense of pride as he trusted me enough to sleep while in my arms after being through that hell. With that I was now making my way back out of the retched building. As I made it outside I noticed a group of people all arguing nearby, I noticed that it was everyone from before, when we were going through all of Schlatt’s belongings.

"I told you we should’ve never trusted that traitor again! Look where that’s got us! He’s probably went to plan something against us!" I heard Wilbur yell towards the others in the group. I was planning on just a continuing on my way to get Purpled to some place he could rest before someone yelled my name.

"ERET!?" I turned to see two people running towards me, it was Punz and Sam. Thankfully it wasn’t anyone from the previous group but that shout had definitely gotten their attention. Once the two reached me they stared in shock at the boy in my arms. 

"What the hell happened to Purpled!? Is he okay?!" Punz quickly asked in a panic. I noticed as the previous group started coming over but I decided to ignore it for now. "Schlatt had him locked up and tortured since the start for the war.." I quietly replied. The two gasped along with the other group as I assume they had heard what I said. "Where- How did you even find him?" Sam then asked.

"I found a folder while looking through Schlatt’s stuff that had directions straight to where he was keeping him. It was horrible, he was being kept in some sort of asylum type room.." I answered. "I knew something was wrong! I’m so stupid! I should’ve realized he wasn’t here!" Punz then shouted gripping onto his hair.

Sam quickly stopped him from doing so I case he hurt himself but what really stopped him from doing anything else was when Purpled silently reached over to grab his hand. "Let go to my castle, I’ve got spare rooms and the proper medical equipment." I said quietly as to not disturb the moment.

"Yeah, that- that sounds good. I’m- I’m so sorry for not being there Purps." Punz replied "Hey, he’s here now Punz. Everything will be alright. We’ll make sure you’re safe Purpled." Sam then said. Purpled only answered with another small nod before passing out once more in my arms.

It will take some time but he will heal eventually. He will learn to trust again. To not just depend on himself. He’ll learn to have a second chance at a good childhood. And maybe a few others will learn to be more perceptive and caring.. maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is a bit rushed, kinda the whole thing is rushed tbh. But yeah, if I make a new chapter yall can request what you want and I might add it into the story.


End file.
